1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a skin cleansing composition with skin and scalp moisturizing properties.
2. The Related Art
Many common anionic surfactants such as lauryl ether sulfates found in personal cleansing products can be harmful to skin or scalp. These surfactants can penetrate the stratum corneum and remove lipids. Destruction of the stratum corneum through delipidization leads to dry rough skin.
Cleansing products should not only contain mild surfactants, they should provide protective ingredients such as moisturizers. Two-in-one body products have come onto the market to address these needs. Yet often a problem with these formulations is that moisturization additives can have an adverse effect upon foam properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,549 (Wivell et al.) discloses a combined personal cleansing and moisturizing composition delivered via a non-aerosol mechanical pump. These compositions contain at least one anionic surfactant, a dispersed insoluble oil phase, at least one additional surfactant and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,612 (Zofchak et al.) reports copolymers of castor oil with isophorone diisocyanate urethanes in skin and personal care products. These copolymers were found particularly effective in lipstick formulations. They improve pigment dispersibility, increase lip fill, heighten sheen and gloss, enhance glide, improve adhesion and increase moisturization of the lipsticks in contrast to straight castor oil itself.
While it is evident that advances have been made in cleansing technology, there is still room for improvement. Specifically it is desired to obtain thicker, more robust, richer foams which before collapsing are long-lived. Improvements in surfactant mildness and moisturization are further goals.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleansing composition with improved moisturization and skin after feel benefits.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cleansing composition which achieves thicker, richer and longer standing foam.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cleansing composition with moisturization benefits which can be dispensed from pump devices, especially from aerosol pressurized containers.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the summary and detailed description which follow.